Lista de Deseos
by Aimi-Murasaki0798
Summary: Luss le entrega una lista a Bel que escribio Fran que contiene sus mas grandes deseos, Bel se encarga de cumplirlos hasta que llega a uno especial que se cree incapaz de lograr, pero sin darse cuenta lo cumplio ¿cual sera? Regalo para Criss, mi primer fic de Fran hombre xD


**Hola mis peques, hoy es el cumpleaños de una gran amiga, un año más de locuras por Shinji, Bel, Rukia y Fran, ella sabe que la quiero mucho y que le estoy muy agradecida por todo en lo que me ha ayudado ^^, Criss Otanjoubi Omedetou ahí van algunos de tus deseos ;)**

Era un día común y corriente en la hermosa y silenciosa (por el momento) mansión Varia, el Bossu estaba en una reunión matándose mentalmente por no estar con su tiburón favorito, Squalo estaba en una misión de asesinato hacia una familia enemiga de Vongola, Levi haciendo las compras del mes en Alemania, Luss estaba limpiando los cuartos, Bel pensando en su linda ranita y Fran estaba en una tienda dándole mantenimiento a su sombrero de rana

-Bel-chan estaba limpiando el cuarto de Fran-chan y me encontré con algo muy interesante, tu sabes que Fran-chan cuando era pequeño era muy inocente ¿no?- dijo Luss viendo al rubio que asintió –pues encontré una lista que aparentemente hizo con Ken cuando era pequeño sobre las diez cosas que quería hacer antes de cumplir treinta, y Fran-chan tiene nada más y nada menos que veinte añitos, deberíamos hacer que se cumplan sus deseos- dijo Luss emocionado, el rubio lo miro confundido –Ushishishi ¿porque un príncipe como yo tendría que hacer esas cosas?- dijo molesto –ok le pediré a Squ-chan que lo haga tal vez y logre juntar a Fran-chan con alguien incluso con M-u-k-u-r-o- dijo Luss provocando lo deseado: celos en el lindo principito

–Ushishishi el único que hará eso es el príncipe- dijo Bel arrebatándole la lista que parecía escrita por un niño de 5 años - ¿Qué clase de letra es esta?- pensó Bel empezando a leer –primero: conocer a un súper héroe- dijo el rubio arrepintiéndose de comprometerse a cumplir dicha lista – ¿esto ayudaría?- dijo Luss extendiéndole un folder que decía top secret -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Bel tomando el folder desconfiado –es el expediente de Fran-chan- dijo Luss saliendo de la sala – ¿a sí?- dijo el rubio empezando a leer

-Nombre: Fran, Edad actual: 20 años, Edad con la que se unio a la mafia: 10 años, Llama: Niebla, parientes: padres fallecidos, abuela viva, Especialidad: ilusiones, maestro: Rokudo Mukuro, gustos: Marvel, DC Comics, molestar a las personas, crear ilusiones, las manzanas, Rasgo relevante: inexpresividad

- ¿ha con que Marvel y DC Comics? Esto podría ayudarme- dijo Bel

Después de unas horas Fran por fin había llegado del mantenimiento mensual de su sombrero por las apuñaladas que el pobre gorro recibía

Cuando la rana entro a la mansión vio que toda la mansión estaba ambientada como en una película de terror, telarañas por doquier, incluso todo se veía más tétrico

- ¿qué rayos?- dijo Fran que muy en el fondo en cierta forma le dio un poco de miedo esa situación – ¡Ushishishi Fran!- dijo Bel llegando con un disfraz de Gambito de Marvel Comics de la nada asustando al menor haciendo que dara un grito y pegara un brinquito de la sorpresa – ¿Senpai pero qué demonios está vistiendo?- dijo Fran viendo al (sexy) rubio vestido como, irónicamente, uno de sus personajes favoritos de Marvel –Ushishishi estoy vestido así para que conozcas a un súper héroe Ushishishi- dijo orgullosamente - ¿Ha?-Fran no entendió, pero debía admitir que la vista no era mala – ¿porque quiere que yo conozca a un súper héroe?- dijo desconfiado –Ushishishi, tu eres el que quería que es pasara ¿no?- dijo el rubio sonriendo – ¿y usted como sabe eso?- dijo Fran casi que sonrojándose por el infantil deseo –tengo mis contactos ranita- dijo Bel –ahora sígueme- dijo tomándole del brazo a Fran que estaba un poco desorientado _–deseo uno y dos completados Ushishishi- _pensó Bel

Después de que el rubio se cambiara de ropa, salieron de la mansión y tomaron prestado (robaron) un jet de Varia y se dirigieron hacia unas montañas en Francia

_-Ushishishi deseo tres, esquiar en un monte francés cumplido-_ pensó Bel mientras se ponía un abrigo muy caliente, los lentes por debajo del cabello, el gorro quitándose la corona (a petición de Fran) y los guantes, Fran imito la misma acción y ambos se fueron arriba de la montaña

-genial, nunca antes había esquiado, esta entre mis sueños frustrados- dijo Fran emocionado, era tanta la emoción que se le fue imposible ocultarla, Bel noto como Fran estaba sonriendo ligeramente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ¿are? Senpai está rojo, ¿se siente bien?- pregunto Fran un poco preocupado –Ushishishi el príncipe solo tiene frio, no es gran cosa- dijo Bel volteando la cara para que Fran no lo viera

Cuando ambos bajaron de la silla (no sé cómo se llama la sillita esa donde uno se sube y te deja en la cima) unas chicas se le quedaron viendo a Bel susurrando cosas como "que guapo es" "tendrá novia" "quisiera ser ese chico de pelo verde" Fran por alguna razón se sintió enojado hacia las chicas que estaban elogiando al príncipe, decidió dejar de escuchar a las adolescentes hormonales (a pesar de que eran jóvenes) y continuo hablando con Bel

El rubio estaba en una situación similar por que ambos no escucharon los halagos que las chicas les daban a ellos mismos, solo escucharon los que iban dirigidos hacia el contrario, en el caso de Bel las chicas decían cosas como "kya es tan lindo el de pelo verde" "quisiera pedirle una cita" "aléjense yo lo vi primero" "cuantos años tendrá" cosas así las que pusieron furioso a Bel dándoles una mirada de "si se acercan a él hare que vivan sus más horribles pesadillas, porque él es mío SOLO MIO", las chicas comprendieron y se alejaron lo más posible de Fran

Ambos estuvieron un par de horas esquiando (más que todo Bel se la paso enseñándole a Fran ya que este no sabía) después ambos cambiaron de clima y se fueron a la playa

- ¿senpai que hacemos aquí?- dijo Fran viendo con el rubio buscaba algo -Ushishishi Fran prométeme que te quedaras aquí hasta que yo llegue- dijo Bel viéndolo fijamente –ok- dijo Fran viendo como el rubio salía corriendo hacia unas tiendas –hola, ¿quieres algo en especial?- dijo una chica que trabajaba de camarera –no solo estoy esperando a un… ¿amigo?- dijo Fran sin saber que eran Bel y el

-ha vamos siéntate un rato dijo la chica empujándolo hacia abajo sentándolo bruscamente – ¿te traigo una piña colada?- dijo ella insinuante –no gracias no quiero a shishou en una bebida- dijo pensando en Mukuro - ¿ha?- dijo la chica no entendiendo –nada- dijo Fran rodando los ojos – ¿y de dónde eres?- dijo la chica sentándose a la par de el –Francia pero vivo en Italia- dijo Fran buscando con la mirada al rubio para que lo sacara de esa situación –genial- dijo la chica apegándose más a Fran – ¿Ushishishi interrumpo algo?- dijo Bel legando de la nada molesto con unas bolsas –Senpai- dijo Fran agradeciéndole al príncipe internamente –ven Fran- dijo Bel mandándole una mirada asesina a la chica causándole un escalofrió

-y bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Fran recibiendo algo en la cara - ¿are?- se dijo –Ushishishi ponte eso y veme en la orilla, esta vez sin coquetear ¿ok?- dijo Bel –pero senpai, yo no estaba coqueteando, ella se me pego y ¿porque le importa tanto?- dijo Fran confundido –Ushishishi, el príncipe cuida sus pertenencias – dijo Bel yéndose a la dichosa orilla - ¿pertenencias?- dijo Fran un poco avergonzado y con un MUY leve sonrojo

Cuando ambos estaban en la orilla un chico llego donde Bel diciéndole algo este asintió –Ven ranita- dijo Bel guiando a Fran a una parte solitaria

En ese lugar habían dos motos acuáticas –ahí están Ushishishi, úsalas todo lo que quieras, son nuestras por todo el día- dijo Bel – ¿¡Senpai podemos usarlas en serio!?- dijo Fran con una sonrisa muy notable para su gusto –eso dije Ushishishi- dijo Bel sonrojándose – ¡genial!- dijo Fran dándole un mini abrazo a Bel, luego corriendo hacia una moto para empezar a conducir dejando al rubio en shock muy rojo

Después de que Bel se recuperara y que anduvieran en la moto un rato, ambos se pusieron unos trajes de buzo y se tiraron al agua en la parte onda, ahí bucearon en pareja otro rato, ambos cayeron en cuenta de algo muy importante: se habían enamorado mutuamente

Después de un buen rato se fueron al parque de diversiones, secuestrando a los de Kokuyo de paso debido a que Fran quería ir al parque de diversiones junto a un grupo grande

A Bel casi le da un infarto al montarse a algunos juegos con Mukuro, eso daba miedo, en cambio Fran se montaba con Chrome con la excusa de que era suavecita y que lo trataba bien, Ken gritándole a Chikusa, este de Forever alone ignorándolo, y MM envidiando a Chrome, así pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde

Bel termino de cumplir todos los deseos y caprichos de Fran menos uno, ya cuando llegaron a Varia muy cansados por el pesado día se encontraron a Luss y Levi con un fantasmita saliéndoles del cuerpo –Levi-san, Luss-senpai ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Fran tranquilo y Bel se tensó –mierda no quitamos la decoración de la casa embrujada- dijo Bel viendo al Bossu dormido y a Squalo temblando, después de una regañada épica cortesía de Squalo hacia los dos jóvenes, quitaron la decoración y entraron a la casa

Fran estaba caminando hacia su habitación después de la cena cuando un brazo lo jalo –Ushishishi rana no pude cumplir toda la lista- dijo Bel un poco decepcionado –Senpai ¿de qué está hablando?- dijo Fran confundido –todo el día estuve cumpliendo tu lista de deseos por no pude hacer la numero 10- dijo el rubio –y ¿Cuál era?- dijo Fran confundido –enamorarme- dijo Bel citando el deseo numero 10,Fran suspiro, definitivamente lo había logrado –Senpai, si lo logro- dijo el peliverde confundiendo al de sangre azul - ¿ha?- dijo Bel viendo a Fran con un sonrojo –que si lo logro senpai; todas sus atenciones han logrado que yo pues…me enamorara de usted- dijo Fran muy bajito esperando que el rubio no oyera lo cual fue imposible, Bel se sonrojo y solo logro hacer algo que llevaba todo el día ocultando –Ushishishi- se rio llamando la atención del menor lo que fue mala idea de parte de Fran debido a que el rubio se le abalanzo encima y le dio un muy lindo beso cosa que sorprendió mucho a Fran, cuando ambos se separaron Bel hablo –Ushishishi so mision complete rana- Fran se sonrojo por el hecho del recién beso – ¿Sen… Senpai qué demonios?- Bel lo corto de pronto –porque crees que estuve realizando todos tus deseos Fran, también te amo- le dijo a Bel para después darle otro beso a su ranita, ambos estuvieron así toda la noche, que incluso la pasaron juntos

Al día siguiente Luss se enteró que sus dos hijos ahora estaban juntos por lo que decidió juntar a Squalo y Xanxus lo cual no se le iba a hacer nada fácil, pro estamos hablando de Lussuria el mejor cupido de Varia

**Bueno aquí el fic espero que te haya gustado Criss y sorry por no poner Lemon xD se me hace muy difícil pro por lo menos hice que durmieran juntos jijijiji**

**Espero los pocos reviews (ego lastimado mode on)**

**Ciao Ciao**


End file.
